


Keep your Choice

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Uno es accidenteDos es coincidencia.Tres es un patrón.Entonces ¿Qué se supone que es el cuatro?-Algunos de nosotros tenemos que tener manchadas nuestras manos con sangre algunas veces-le dijo molesto-¡Algunos de nosotros somos humanos!-terminó por explotar.





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este nuevo Two-shot <3

Stiles supo que algo había cambiado siquiera antes de terminar de despertarse. Posiblemente le podía hechar la culpa a como habían estado solucionando las cosas hasta ahora ¿No se suponía que era manada? Porque la verdad es que ahora mismo no estaba tan seguro de esa afirmación, apenas y le notaban cuando no estaban entrenando, era como si por su pelea con Scott hubiera perdido a los niños en el divorcio ¿Cuán malo podía ser eso? Mucho la verdad.

Derek había tenido que dejar Beacon Hills por un tiempo indefinido gracias a unos cuantos problemas con otras manadas y aunque quiso ir con él prefirió mandar a Peter en su lugar, estaba seguro que de todos los problemas en que se meterían saldrían completamente aireosos de ellos, también lo habían acordado ambos así porque estaban a mitad del año escolar y no era como para tener realmente tiempo de dejar Beacon Hills en los próximos meses. Así que de eso un par de días pero con Scott simplemente las cosas habían estado yendo de mal en peor en el último tiempo.

Primero podía apostar que había sido en la cacería de las ninfas cuando lanzó un hechizo demasiado fuerte y había dado muerte a las más débiles del grupo pero ¡Hey! era la vida de ellas contra toda su manada y su manada valía mil veces más de lo que ellas valían. Después de la pelea se había disculpado bastante con toda la manada, se había disculpado de forma individual y a forma de grupo pero eso no basta para Jackson que simplemente volvió a ser un maldito imbécil restregandole a la cara lo malo que era para estas cosas y que le dejara el trabajo a los que realmente sabían de ello antes de lanzar sus hechizos como si supiera de que mierda iban.

Esa noche lloró en la soledad del cuarto mientras abrazaba una almohada contra su pecho, estaba seguro de que si Derek hubiera estado o incluso Peter las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, le habrían apoyado en su decisión o al menos hubieran hecho callar a Jackson porque por mucha razón que tuviera había salvado su maldito culo peludo. Quizá si Derek estuviera hubiera sido todo diferente porque este hubiera hecho callar de inmediato a Jackson pero como compañero de Derek y emisario en entrenamiento que era, su deber tenía que ser el cuidar de la manada mientras el Alpha no estuviera aunque casi ninguno fuera capaz de siquiera dignarse a mirarle después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

La segunda vez había sido apenas y un par de días después, habían estado intentando controlar a un par de Omegas que pasaban cerca de su territorio dejando un gran camino de animales muertos por donde hubieran recorrido; el plan esa vez era impecable, Lydia y Allison habían ayudado en crearlo asique no podía fallar por ningún lado hasta que Jackson metió ligeramente la pata cuando habló un poco más fuerte de lo que se debería. Esa noche, cuando volvieron de misión, las heridas de todos tardaron en sanar y el simplemente se quedo de pie con brazos cruzados sin moverse siquiera un milimetro hasta que todos se hubieran ido a sus respectivas casas -aunque eso demoró casi dos horas- ahora que se encontraba solo subió al cuarto de baño donde procedió a sacar su botiquin y se retiró la camisa con sumo cuidado; como había supuesto su herida estaba empezando a infectarse y como ya no queria más discuciones entre ellos había preferido curarla una vez estuviera en la soledd de su casa ¿Cómo las cosas habían ido tan mal?

La Tercera vez ya ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para decir algo, simplemente dejo que Jackson y la manada se pusieran del lado de Scott cuando luego de una acolara discusión le dejara en claro que no sería jamás un gran Alpha aunque el mismo Derek lo había dejado como la persona más calificada para ello.

-Entonces haz de Alpha tu mientras Derek vuelve-le dijo ya cansado de tener que lamer las heridas de todos y preocuparse de las suyas en completo silencio-Haz tu los planes y haz tu las investigaciones, haz de Jackson tu segundo al mando. Ahora que estan juntos como si fueran siameses realmente encuentro que sería lo mejor-

-Estas celoso-dijo Jackson avanzando un paso en dirección a Stiles con sus ojos brillando en amarillo-No haz llevado bien esta manada Stiles, estamos cada día más heridos, no podemos siquiera tener un entrenamiento decente ¿Realmente fuiste la mejor opción de Derek o simplemente te abriste de piernas para él por el puesto?-

El aire se corto completamente en ese momento, nadie fue capaz de siquiera mover un dedo luego de las palabras de Jackson, todos sabían que ser la pareja del Alpha te daba tus ciertas ventajas pero ¿Eso? Jamás se les había pasado por la mente.

-Por mucho que tus deducciones sean de gran consuelo para nosotros, temo decirte que estas equivocado, no me abrí de piernas para Derek, esto fue una conversación que se tuvo con Chris, y Peter, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo me quedara como el Alpha mientras Derek no estaba, Deaton apoyó la idea dandome un mayor rango de responasibilidad mientras mi chispa va creciendo y moldeandose a gusto-se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho-puedo ser el único humano aquí pero eso no te da el derecho de tratarme como una puta, por otro lado, lo que dije antes es cierto, les sedo la manada hasta que Derek llegue, seguiré supervisando los entrenamientos porque voy midiendo sus capacidad pero del resto-se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera más que respuesta para todos.

-Tomaré tu palabra Stiles-le dijo Scott sin siquiera un poco de pena o culpa en la voz-manejare la manada Hale mientras Derek no esta pero hoy, simplemente has cruzado el limite-

-¿Lo he cruzado? Estuviste allí cuando los malditos Omegas casi se comen a Jackson porque no fue capaz de hablar un poco más bajo o seguir las malditas indicaciones como habíamos preparado con Lydia y Allison-apretó sus manos intentando mantener su chispa a raya-Eres increible, te dejas guíar por lo que dicen ellos que por lo que digo yo, se supone que somos hermanos-

-Se supone que no matamos gente-le dijo antes de ver como los elfos estaban en el suelo sin vida aunque llenos de sangre por la pelea reciente-nuestro deber es salvar vidas, no matarlos-

-Algunos de nosotros tenemos que tener manchadas nuestras manos con sangre algunas veces-le dijo molesto-¡Algunos de nosotros somos humanos!-terminó por explotar-pero a ti te da exactamente lo mismo, eres un jodido hombre lobo que lo dañan y queda como si jamás hubiera pasado nada pero yo no soy como ustedes, soy completamente humano, mi chispa no funciona siquiera para curarme pero estan tan ciegos-dio un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados y para cuando los abrió, solo había resignación en ellos-no vale la pena seguir con esto, hagan lo que quieran, diganle a Lydia y a Allison que las cosas ahora las trataran con ustedes, yo simplemente estaré presente en los entrenamientos hasta que llegue Derek, suerte-se dio la vuelta ignorando a Scott gritando para que se quedara y terminaran de arreglar las cosas como personas que eran.

De ello habían pasado varios días, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ellos y habían dejado de asistir a los entrenamientos de forma regular, los había visto entrenar un poco más en el fondo del bosque y se había mantenido a raya escodiendo su olor mientras los veía por un par horas, luego simplemente se iba tan sigiloso como había llegado en primer lugar. Estaba seguro que todo eso tenía una respuesta sobrenatural, Jackson era un cabrón pero hasta él reconocía que se estaba pasando, por otro lado Scott se había comportado como un gilipollas de primera y eso era algo que ya había superado.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron si siquiera un altercado, ellos no se comunicaban tanto con Stiles y este simplemente había perdido todo interes con la manada, almorzaba solo, estudiaba solo, se sentaba con otro que no fuera de la manada, con la única que no había cambiado nada y que en realidad estaba de su lado era Lydia y con ella compartía gran parte de los recesos pero no era suficiente, estaba empezando a faltar a los entrenamientos de Lacrosse y los de Deaton los había suspendido hasta que se sintiera de nuevo con la fuerza que tenía antes. Alegar que el tenía que dar su brazo a torcer para que las cosas se arreglaran simplemente era como decir que era Jackson iba a dejar de tener la cabeza metida en el culo e iba a empezar a respetarlo, ambas cosas jamás iban a pasar.

En las llamadas casi Semanales de Derek jamás dijo lo que estaba pasando en la manada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería aumentar la carga de Derek, no quería que dejara todo para volvera ver un grupo de crios que no podían decidir si era bueno o no seguir las reglas, simplemente quiso mantener todo lo mejor que pudo antes de que ya no aguantara más ¿Tan malo era eso?

Quizá los primeros días fueron los peores de todo porque estaba costumbrado a estar con Scott -además de Lydia- para conversar y mantener su TDAH junto en la linea de partida pero ahora que solo Lydia intentaba mantenerse en sus casillas algunos de sus probelmas-como las crisis de pánico- atacaron donde más sabía que iba a fallar. Le jugaron en juego en las presentaciones, le jugaron en juego cuando quedo solo en la libería, le jugaron en juego cuando estaba en el almuerzo pero sobre todo en la noche cuando ella podía quedarse y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, nadie que simplemente metiera un poco de ruido y le hiciera saber que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y que nada de esto estaba pasando, que sus pesadillas no eran realmentes y que lo real no le iba a hacer nada.

Ahora simplemente ya no dolía, quizá molestaba ver como a veces se topaba con la manada mientros ellos compartían sus cosas pero ya no era lo mismo, no esperaba que Derek se quedara tranquilo con lo que encontrara cuando volviera a Beacon Hills pero no tenía la fuerza para pelear una nueva vez, no para lamer nuevas heridas en silencio cuando aún no lograba sanar las otras.

-Hoy vuelve Derek-

Fueron las tres palabras que le dejaron completamente descolocado, el ya sabía que Derek volvía hoy, había hablado con él hace menos de media hora donde le indicaba que estaría por la noche en casa ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a Allison alzando su mirada para poder encontrarse con sus ojos-pensé que estabas en el bando de Scott, digo, nosotros discutimos y resulta que perdí a los niños en el divorcio-medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No hay bandos Stiles, eres tú quien se alejo de nosotros, no nosotros de tí-se sentó a su lado.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Scott? porque espero que lo deje dormir en las noches-respondió cerrando su libro.

-No es lo que me dijo Scott, es lo que veo, después de que discutieron hace unas semanas te separaste por completo de nosotros, no nos hablas, no compartes con nosotros salvo con Lydia, cuando llegas a donde estamos te apartas, Isaac dice que hueles a sufrimiento y dolor ¿Qué pasa realmente?-

-Pensé que eras más inteligente Allison-se encogió de hombros-Discutimos con Scott luego de la última "Caza" que tuvimos juntos, cuando mate a los Elfos, ellos iban a matarlos y al parecer solo Lydia entiende que lo hice por ustedes, para salvarles el culo a todos ustedes, pero la culpa la tengo yo, soy un asesino a los ojos de Scott y posiblemente de todos-soltó un suspiro-La manada la maneja Scott hasta hoy que llega Derek, sigue siendo un beta y para Jackson parece que tuve que abrirme de piernas para obtener el puesto de Alpha mientras Derek no esta-

-No puedo creer que caiste en las provocaciones de Jackson-le dijo al fin-pensé que eras diferente-

-Y yo pensé que tu tendrías un sentido de la justicia después de todo tu lema es "Cazamos a quienes nos cazan" Pero veo que me equivoque, además tus manos también estan manchadas Allison, yo no tome la desición solo de ser un Alpha suplente cuando ni siquiera he evolucionado de humano pero así lo creen todos, preguntale a tu padre luego por ello, preguntalé a Peter cuando vuelva y preguntale al mismo Derek en la siguiente reunión-se levantó acomodando su mochila-Lydia a sido la única que no me ha juzgado y a entendido en la posición que estuve, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido el poder para eso-

-Estás siendo realmente injusto con nosotros Stiles-se levantó también-pudiste ignorar las palabras de Jackson, se supone que somos una manada malditasea-

Y por primera vez en su vida Stiles vio a Allison completamente enojada, como si algo que ella hubiera querido con todo su ser no hubiera salido como esperaba, quizá la manada para ella era tan importante como lo era para él, pero hubieron bandos y el no estaba dispuesto a dejar el suyo para humillarse.

-No soy injusto, les di la oportunidad de hablar, a todos y salvo Lydia eres la primera que se acerca a mi casi esperando que Derek encuentre la manada tal cual la dejo hace un par de meses cuando se fue, no eres justa Allison, no soy el mejor bando pero al menos debiste quedarte imparcial como Lydia, la disputa era entre Jackson, Scott y yo, ustedes simplemente se fueron entre las piernas-se retiró de allí. Quizá Allison tenía razón, no había sido justo con ellos, pero ellos no fueron justos con él ¿valía la pena dar todo lo que tenía por algo que no estaba seguro que iba a funcionar? por primera vez en su vida, simplemente se mantuvo al margen. Cruzaría el puente cuando hubiera que cruzarlo.

************************

Llegar al loft esa noche se sintió tan vacio como cuando llegaba a casa, su padre pasaba gran parte del día en la comisaría y ahora que estaba resolviendo un crimen un par de estado lejos de Beacon Hills, Lydia había sido el apoyo que había tenido, no podía permitirse una noche de manada pero si una de amigos, como de esas que mantenía antes con Scott y que ahora mantenía con Lydia; los video juegos habían cambiado por algunas peliculas pero si se habían quedado algunos cuando logro tomar el interes de Lydia, sus noches cambiaron de dormir solo a dormir con Lydia en su cama, paso de despertar solo a tener a alguien con quien compartir sus desayunos y algunas horas de estudio, sin pensarlo se dio cuenta que ella era lo más parecido a una manada que jamás iba a tener en la vida.

Quizá debió decirle que si a que ella se quedara pero quería esperar a Derek solo, algo en él le decía que era la mejor opción.


	2. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

Apoyó su frente sobre el manubrio antes de siquiera intentar algo ¿Valía la pena hacerlo? posiblemente no valía nada, solo quería escapar un poco antes de que Derek llegara porque no había tenido estomago para esperarlo en casa y asumir que todo estaba de maravilla, no ahora cuando tenía la mierda demasiado encima, no después de una reunión express con Allison nuevamente y esta vez en el loft con compañia de Jackson.

Creer que las cosas iban a salir bien era simplemente tener demasiada imaginación ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? Pudo haberlo hecho, en realidad tenía todas las alertas por si este tipo de cosas ocurrían pero simplemente lo dejo pasar porque Jackson estaba allí para disculparse, Allison se lo aseguro cuando le abrió la puerta pero no, la verdad es que simplemente había ido para recordarle que no era un buen reemplazo y se dio cuenta en nada que era porque estaba celoso, celoso de lo que era para Derek porque a pesar de que Jackson no estaba interesado en Derek de una forma sexual, su lobo interno si que estaba interesado en que su Alpha lo notara, después de todo, era el primer beta.

Soltó con algo de esfuerzo y terminó por salir del Jeep, la pelea de hace un par de días en la que había participado -intentando separar a los chicos con su chispa- había recibido un buen arañaso por parte de Jackson y Scott, simplemente contuvo la sangre e hizo parecer que estaba bien, había estado engañandolos con eso por bastante tiempo asique simplemente lamió una vez más sus propias heridas en la oscuridad del cuarto aunque esta vez Lydia ayudo a curarle. Miró a un par de metros en su dirección y las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue la mansión Hale le devolvieron la vista, simplemente magnifico, podía esconderse aquí un par de horas hata que Derek volviera a buscarle o que Lydia le avisara que Derek le había llamado al no encontrarle, no sabía bien que esperar, solo que fuera lo que fuera necesitaba un respiro.

************

-¿Dónde estás?-le preguntó después del segundo timbre, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar que tal estaba el viaje.

-Llegando a Beacon Hills, en unos veinte minutos estaré en el loft ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado acerca de que la manada se esta yendo a la mierda sin ti aquí?-

Derek apretó ligeramente el manubrio bajo sus manos y dio una corta mirada a Peter para saber que este estaba al tanto de todo, estaba seguro de que si este no apreciara tanto a la pequeña manada que estaban formando los abría matado a todos hace bastante tiempo aunque de lo qeu si estaba seguro es que los haría sufrir un poco por todo lo que Stiles estaba sufriendo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, todos los días tienes algo nuevo que contarme-relajó un poco su presión, agradecía tanto que al menos Lydia no se hubiera alejado del castaño-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-

-Allison fue al almuerzo a preguntarle porque no iba a disculparse con ellos por lo que había pasado-

-No fue culpa de él...-

-Eso lo se yo, lo sabemos nosotros e incluso Chris, pero el resto simplemente no les importa, es Jackson quien intenta imponer ante sus mierdas y Scott le sigue entre las piernas, Stiles mató un par de ninfas, eran ellas o nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos ve eso, simplemente ven a Stiles como alguien peligroso y lo han dejado en claro en cada entrenamiento, quizá Scott no tanto como Jackson porque cree que su mejor amigo puede seguir aprendiendo pero Stiles de entrenar con Deaton, yo llevo las clases en lo que puedo pero no entiendo mucho de su chispa-

-¿Estás con él ahora?-

-No, lo seguí hasta la reserva y luego me vine al loft a esperar por si volvía aunque lo más probable es que no lo haga, sería bueno que lo fueras a buscar, hemos tenido demasiadas batallas para que se encuentre bien-

-¿Qué no me estas diciendo?-

-Intento separar a los chicos hace un par de días y le dieron un par de rasguños en la espalda, intente ayudar con sus heridas pero se niega a ver a un médico, creo que simplemente esta pensando que se merece todo eso-mordió sus labios-es uno de mis mejores amigos Derek, necesito que lo ayudes-

-Ten listo algo de  chocolate caliente, volveré con Stiles-cortó frenando el Camaro para mirar a Peter-lleva el auto al Loft y quedate allí, volveré en una hora-comenzó a desnudarse, estaba seguro que como Lobo, las cosas serían un poco más fácil-si no vuelvo en ese tiempo aulla y respondere a tí-se transformó poco después de abrir la puerta y bajo del auto estirandose sobre sus patas para sentarse sobre sus traseros intentando encontrar el olor de Stiles entre todos los olores que le llegaban; cerró los ojos dejando que el olor a bosque con un ligero toque de amargo le llegara y emprendió camino.

Mañana, cuando todo esto se calmara un poco iba a tener una seria discusión con la manada.

*********

Encontrar a Stiles no le tomo más de 20 minutos, podía guiarse por su olor y por los lentos latidos que daba su corazón y que advertían que el castaño estaba durmiendo al fin ¿Qué se supone que debería encontrar mañana cuando tuviera la reunión? Podía simplemente enojarse con todos y mandarlos a la mierda porque se supone que estas cosas no deberían pasar, podía culparlos a ellos por como estaba Stiles pero en parte también era su culpa por irse tanto tiempo y casi sin aviso ¿Podía romperles un par de huesos? Eso si que podía hacerlo, no se molestaría en escatimar en el daño, simplemente lo haría porque sabía que se regenarian y porque estaban siendo unos verdaderos hijos de puta, desde Jackson hasta Allison, todos sus malditos betas estaban dando de lado a Stiles como si fuera una cosa a la que puedes desechar sin problemas.

Soltó un bufido bastante molesto y se sentó unos pocos metros antes de llegar a Stiles, podía ver desde allí lo afectado que estaba por todo, los golpes y heridas no estaban sanando como deberían y tampoco lo estaba haciendo su estado de animo ¿En que se equivoco? No puede ser cierto que por irse unas pocas semanas casi hicieran botin dentro de la manada desplazandolo hasta un Omega cualquier. En momentos como esos era que agradecía que Stiles solo fuera humano porque de ser un hombre lobo, la marca de un Omega hubiera costado demasiado borrarla.

Alzó la vista a la luna solo un momento antes de emprender nuevamente su viaje hasta Stiles, tenía que llevarlo a casa y hacerle saber que estaba bien, que ya había vuelto y por ende las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante. 

Sin ser la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera acomodó a Stiles sobre su lomo teniendo sumo cuidado de pasar la manta también para sujetarlo cuando comenzara a correr mientras mordía las puntas con los dientes esperando que no se soltara. Una vez con Stiles sobre su espalda y la manta bien firme sobre este emprendió un trote constante de regreso al Loft, la reunión no iba a esperar hasta mañana en la tarde, primero iba a asegurarse que Stiles estaba bien, la reunión podía ser temprano por la mañana.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

En algún momento de camino al Loft Stiles despertó y si Derek se dio cuenta no hizo nada para demostrarlo, simplemente siguió caminando al mismo paso aunque ahora un poco más seguro porque ya no tenía que vigilar que Stiles no tuviera pesadillas, ansiaba tanto habla con él pero había aprendido a la mala que no era bueno forzar a Stiles cuando no era el momento oportuno.

-Has vuelto-fueron las primeras palabras que Stiles dijo luego de varios minutos en completo silencio-pensé que volverías mas a la tarde, lo que me daría tiempo suficiente de volver al Loft...-mordió sus labios-¿Estás molesto?-

Negó levemente antes de bufar, molesto era poco, estaba realmente cabreado ¿Cómo es que este tipo de cosas seguían pasando? No podía creer que Stiles estuviera tan roto para que ni siquiera tuvieran un poco de comprensión con él.

-Supongo que sabes todo lo que ha pasado, el lío tan grande que hicieron los chuchos-no merecían ser llamados cachorros hasta que se lo ganaran-Supongo que ha sido Lydia-dijo al final con una mueca-la verdad es que quería contarte mañana, cuando todo hubiera estado un poco más normal o cuando Jackson lograra entender que no quede a cargo porque quisiera robarme el puesto o algo, esto lo decidieron ustedes porque era lo mejor para la manada pero habían ninfas...ellas iban a matarnos, yo solo...-apretó sus manos en torno al pelaje de Derek-yo no quería pero necsitaba mantenernos a salvo-

-Lo sé-fue su respuesta, sabía que como lobo podía comunicar un par de palabras muy parecidas a gruñidos, necesitaba llegar a la casa luego y tener esta conversación con Lydia presente, obviamente ella podría rellenar bastantes de los huecos que tenía la historia que estaba seguro mañana le plantearía el resto.

-Lo siento-acomodó su cara nuevamente en la espalda de Derek-Ya ni siquiera se si soy lo suficientemente bueno para esta manada-

Después de aquello, ninguno se vio con las ganas de decir algo más, simplemente dejaron que los pocos minutos que quedaban para llegar al Loft corrieran en completo silencio  ¿Cuánto podían dañar a una persona antes de que este al final se rompiera? Derek sabía de primera mano cuando podía pasar eso, el aguanto por bastante tiempo hasta que conoció a Stiles y todo cambio, fue como si ya no estuviera solo y no fuera necesario aguantar toda la mierda sobre sus hombres, no ahora que había alguien al fin junto a él que estaba dispuesto a aguantar la carga junto a él y él mismo estaba dispuesto a ayudar pero no podía ayudar cuando ni siquiera sabía bien que era lo que estaban pasando.

Terminó de llegar al loft y subió al asensor apretando el botón con una de sus patas, no importaba cuanto lo pensara, con todo lo que le había contado Lydia y lo poco que había logrado sacar de Stiles, estaba más que claro que las cosas no se podrían arreglar de la noche a la mañana, la manada se había agrietado de la peor de todas las formas y no tenía idea de como poder ayudar a que volviera a estar como antes, esto no era algo que cambiara con un "Lo siento, es mi culpa" esto era algo que tenía que cambiar con acciones porque la confianza entre ellos estaba completamente muerte, la única que seguía dentro del privilegiado circulo de personas en quien le confiaría la vida sería Lydia, el resto deberían volver a pelear por ella y no estaba seguro si en algún momento volvería a estar allí.

En cuanto bajaron del asensor Stiles se removió lo suficiente para que Derek se detuviera dejandole bajar, ahora simplemente podía entrar al Loft y subir hasta su cuarto por algo de ropa.

-Te esperaré abajo-le dijo-se que tienes mucho que contar y demasiado que preguntar, solo...-estaba cansado-dame un respiro-le pidió-estaré bien en unos momentos-abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Derek-Hey Peter-Saludó al otro lobo restante en la habitación y se dirigió directo a la cocina luego de saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Chris y Lydia.

Peter alzó una ceja mirando a su sobrino y asintió levemente dejando que subiera por algo comodo, la reunión estaba por empezar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-preguntó Stiles con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos mientras avanzaba directo al sillón-escuche de Derek que habías hecho un par de altercados con algunas manadas-se burló.

-No fue así como sucedió en realidad-le dijo Peter intentando sonar ofendido aunque en el fondo agradecía el intento de conversación por parte de Stiles-Tuvimos unos cuantos desacuerdos, es todo, lo solucionamos aunque recibi mi merecido en algunos casos-

-Derek me hablo de ello-le dijo divertido-algo de que tuviste una maratón para que dejaran tu culo en paz-

-Mi culo esta bien-le dijo cruzandose de brazos-¿Qué tal estás cachorro? Lydia y Chris me han puesto al tanto de lo que ha estado pasando aquí en Beacon Hills luego del motín por la manada-

-Entonces lo sabes todo-se encogió de hombros-no ha pasado nada que Lyds no te haya dicho, posiblemente te dio hasta algo de más-

-El loft apesta a ustedes dos pero no al resto-

-Ya-apretó su taza-ellos no han pasado por aquí, Lyds les prohibió al entrada al loft en realidad-

-Pido mis disculpas por no poder haber hecho algo para evitar esto-dijo Chris luego de que Derek bajara en medio de un incomodo silencio-no me disculpo por las acciones del resto, pero si por las mias, debí avisar al resto de las decisiones que tomamos-

-No-dijo Lydia-no debiste hacerlo, no es tu deber informarlo, Deaton lo informó casi cuando ellos se fueron, estuviste presente, también viste que nadie fue capaz de prestar atención a lo que él decía demasiados ocupados con intentar ver quien tenía más fuerza ahora que Derek no estaba presente-

Derek hizo mueca ante lo último, era realmente esa la razón por la que hizo el viaje tan corto como le fue posible y de una sola vez, no quería manadas intrusas en lo que sus betas terminaban de aprender a controlarse, no quería mas altercados con nadie pero al parecer se equivoco, debió dejar a Chris y a Peter encargarse de ello cuando la idea paso por su mente.

-¿Qué se supone que han estado haciendo?-

-Lo normal, ser unos imbéciles-respondió con soltura Stiles-los primeros días no hubo mucho problema, Chris y Deaton venían a supervisar el entrenamiento peor luego Deaton estuvo demasiado ocupado para poder venir y a Chris le salió una misión asique me las apañe con ayuda de mi chispa-suspiró-tuvimos algunas guerras...y tuve que defenderme, me refugie en el lema Argent-

-Cazamos lo que nos caza-susurró Chris perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Resulta que ni Allison es capaz de seguir aquello, sus manos estan tan manchadas como las mias pero de pronto todo es mi culpa, Jackson cree que me abrí de piernas a ti para obtener el puesto cuando todos saben que en realidad soy feliz solo buscando información y entrenando con Deaton, esto simplemente fue un bonus, soy un Emisario y soy tu compañero, se supone que en caso de que algo malo te pase debo estar al mando, supongo que Scott y Jackson estan haciendo un excelente trabajo con ello porque la última vez, sus garras terminaron dentro de mi espalda-

-Relajence-

El sónido de la voz de Lydia hizo a ambos Hale mirarse entre si para ver que sus ojos habían cambiado completamente, un azul electrico estaba en Peter mientras que un rojo sangre era lo que había sustituido el verde de Derek ¿Cómo es que ellos habían sido tan imbéciles?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Tenías mucho de que preocuparte, estos acuerdos son importantes para la manada, ustedes son importantes para nosotros, no quería que dejaras todo de lado para ir por un par de crios que les ha quedado grande el papel de Alpha-

-Yo he cuidado de Stiles tanto como he podido, preferí seguir imparcial ante sus propios problemas, simplemente no lo dejé solo, me he quedado a dormir un par de veces a la semana para que no tuviera pesadillas pero no se cuanto pude ayudar, acondicione un cuarto para mi si no te molesta, no creo ser capaz de dejarlo solo aunque sepa que estás tú-

-No te preocupes por ello, estaba pensando en ofrecerte un cuarto de todos modos-pasó una mano por su cara completamente frustrado-mañana habrá una reunión de manada por la madrugada, ya avise a todos-dijo-Chris, sería bueno que te quedaras o que mañana llegaras bien temprano, necesitare tu ayuda con esto, Peter, es buena oportunidad para que ocupes tu forma ostil de decir las cosas, ellos han roto nuestra confianza, una confianza que pocas veces he llegado a dar, si tantos problemas tenían, debieron llamarme, no tengo problema en atender sus conflictos, incluso pude haber mandado a Peter-suspiró-siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto Stiles-

-Alguien tenía que pasarlo y entre Lyds y yo, prefiero que haya sido yo, ella es un buen compañero de manada, creo que es la única lo suficientemente leal para seguir conmigo después de todo lo que dijeron-miró a la chica en cuestión dandole una sonrisa cansada.

-Para eso esta la manada, para cuidarse las espaldas, si tu no logras cuidar de ti, debo cuidar yo, se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi-acarició su brazo-se que quieres estar con Derek, que tienen mucho que hablar pero sería bueno que subieramos a la cama, estas cansado y la verdad es que yo también, necesitamos un poco de paz mental, me quedaré en el cuarto hasta que te duermas, lo prometo-

Stiles alzó la vista en dirección a Derek y dio un pequeño asentimiento para levantarse del sofa dando pequeños pasos hasta este para darle un casto beso.

-Bienvenido a casa-le sonrió-te espero arriba-se despidió de los otros dos hombres con la mano antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

Lydia se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir Stiles, algo le decía que sería una larga charla.

-Bien-Derek ocupó el lugar de en el que había estado Stiles hasta hace poco-Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente-

***************

La pequeña reunión se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada que ni siquiera vieron como una posibilidad el ir a dormir algo porque terminarían por no funcionar como quisieran, lo que si hicieron fue ordenar todo y reparar bien de lo que hablarían con el resto, no iba a permitir que siguieran las cosas como hasta ahora, no después de todo lo que habían logrado ponerse al corriente luego de una llamada a Deaton.

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto los primeros en llegar fueron Allison junto a Scott y Jackson, posiblemente si hubieran sido otras circunstancias Derek se hubiera burlado por ver a Scott y a Jackson tan temprano fuera de la cama pero al verdad es que no quería siquiera respirar cerca de ellos porque lo único que quería era hacer su amenaza realidad y cortarle la garganta con los dientes.

Los siguientes y últimos en llegar fueron sus tres betas, venían con la culpa reflejada en la cara pero no quiso pensar que fueron parcial con Stiles y con la situación porque tenía una opinión demasiado diferente de serlo.

-Bien, estamos todos-empezó luego de dejarlos pasar hasta los sillones.

-Falta Lydia-hablo Allison mientras tomaba asiento.

-Esta durmiendo-fue su respuesta-no la necesito aquí de todos modos, se lo que puede decirme, no creo que sea algo diferente a lo que me ha estado diciendo desde que me fuí-

-¿Te has comunicado con ella?-preguntó de repente Allison ligeramente preocupada.

-Todos los días, le hablo más a ella que a Stiles la verdad-le respondió-por lo que se que han hecho con Stiles ¿Realmente era necesario un sabotaje para quedarse con la manada?-

-No fue un sabotaje-respondió Jackson-fue lo que debíamos hacer, Stiles esta teniendo problemas con tener su chispa a raya-

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?-

-Tu no lo entiendes Derek, mató a varias criaturas que posiblemente hubieramos hecho volver con una advertencia, se esta convirtiendo en alguien peligroso, lo mejor es que la manada la tuvieramos nosotros hasta que tu llegaras-

-Stiles salvo sus vidas ¿Y así es como le pagan? Alejandolo cada vez más de la manada, creí que serían diferentes, que podría confiar ciegamente en ustedes-suspiró-veo que me equivoque, no son más que crios e incluso ellos hubieran entendido que lo que Stiles estaba haciendo fue por el bien de todos-

-Nosotros-empezó Erica.

-ustedes nada-le dijo-ustedes son igual que ellos-

-Nos mantuvimos imparciales, no le dimos el bando a  ninguno-

-Si hubieran hecho eso, hubieran seguido compartiendo con Stiles tal cual lo esta haciendo Lydia, no se como han sido las cosas en este poco tiempo pero si se que van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Jackson, eres mi primer beta y por ende se que mereces siquiera un poco más de respeto pero has cruzado tú propio limite, Stiles es el emisario de la manada, la desición de dejarlo al mando fue de nosotros tres con Deaton, es lo mejor que pueden tener, al ser el Emisario y además mi compañero si algo me pasa el será quien quede a cargo-

Jackson boqueo un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua ¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo? ¡Joder!

-Mató personas Derek-le recordó, como si era fuera lo peor de todo.

-Todos tenemos sangre en nuestras manos-le dijo-Peter, Chris, Lydia, incluso yo-miró a Allison-pensé que siendo una Argent deberias seguir tu propio código, el no lo quebro en ningún momento-miró a sus betas-con ustedes no se realmente que voy a hacer, necesito que piensen en loq ue hicieron, mañana habrá una nueva reunión, serán entrenamientos en la antigua mansión Hale, espero que aprendan a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos-miró a todos hasta llegar a Scott-se supone que eres su mejor amigo, debiste haberlo apoyado-

-No viste su Chispa Derek, realmente estaba fuera de control-

-El estuvo contigo en tu primera luna llena, nocreo que hayas hecho cosas bonitas por el en aquel entonces y aun así se quedo contigo, ahora preguntate porque no lo hiciste-

-Pero...-

-Ha dicho que fue suficiente Jackson-le dijo Peter haciendo lucir el azul de sus ojos-basta, has hecho mas que suficiente contra el cachorro cuando no te hizo nada, si tanto querías quedarte con la manada mientras no estabamos, debiste preguntar, nos hubieramos ahorrado muchos malos ratos, no creas que no sabemos que sus garras estuvieron en Stiles, ahora fuera de aquí, todos y como intenten otra cosa contra Stiles o incluso Lydia, desearan que me hubiera quedado muerto-

El loft se vacio tan rápido como se lleno, simplemente quedaron tres figuras completamente cansados y con ganas de cerrar los ojos hasta que toda esta mierda hubiera acabado.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

-Te extrañé-

-Se que lo hiciste-le dijo acariciando su espalda desnuda-también te extrañe, contaba los días por volver-

-Todo un romantico-se burló desde su pecho-siento el quiebre de la manada, debí haber sido un poco más fuerte-

Derek suspiró ante las palabras de Stiles y acarició un poco más su espalda, estaba más que claro que no era su culpa, el lo sabía, Lydia los sabía, Peter, Chris y Deaton lo sabían y eso era más que suficiente para él.

-Ya hablamos de esto Stiles, no es tu culpa, ellos decidieron su lugar, deben mantener su elección, eso es algo que hace un lobo, no pueden acobardarse a la primera-

-Lo sé, pero es raro ver a la manada separada cuando entrenamos-alzó la cabeza-¿Crees que fue la mejor elección?-

Derek no respondió, simplemente acercó a Stiles a su lado para besarle mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su culo delineandolo con los dedos sin soltarlo.

-Esta ha sido mi mejor elección-le dijo dandole la vuelta para dejarlo sobre la cama con él arriba-y creeme que voy a aprovecharme de ello-lamió su cuello mordiendolo apenas-voy a enseñarte lo que es seguir tus elecciones-subió a besarle.

Stiles no se quejó ni lo apartó, simplemente hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Derek mientras sentía como acariciaba su cuerpo, esta era la mejor de toda las medicinas que tenía, no importaba cuantas marcas le dejaran, no importa cuantas veces tenga que defenderlos sin recibir nada a cambio más que malas palabras si Derek iba a estar al final del camino apoyandolo en cada paso que diera porque él...mantenía su elección.

**_Keep Your Choice._ **

 


End file.
